Pan Post 71
In Pan Post 71 King Arthur holds a Council of the Round Table aboard Camelot to discuss the events of Pan Post 70 wherein The Knights of the Round Table aided the X-Kryptons thwart a surprise attack by the G-Kryptons. Sir Lancelot believes that the knights must aid the X-Kryptons against the G-Kryptons because betrayers deserve the wrath of God. Prince Mordred, however, believes they should stay out of others' affairs. Ultimately King Arthur wants to take possession of the G-Krypton lands and Sir Bedivere wants to investigate their technology - ultimately everyone outvoting Prince Mordred. Post Council of War Arthur: War! At last, a chance to conquer something! Sir Bedivere: Sire, I am not sure if it is...wise... to involve ourselves. The Jupiterians clearly are not. I believe they used the term 'domestic affair'. Lancelot: We are honor-bound to intervene! Betrayal of the blackest order has been employed! As holy servants of God, we must repay these traitors! Mordred: Even though it's not US they betrayed? Mordred's comment is muttered, and mostly ignored by the others. Arthur: Excellent! Then we can take over the G-Kryptons' territory! Mordred wonders why anyone would want to conquer land in this smelly, puke-colored world, but knows such a sentiment will likely be ignored. Sir Bedivere: I am more interested in their technology than their territory. Swords made of... I am not certain what. Mordred: They called them lasers. Bedivere: And those handheld contraptions that spat green globs at us. Lancelot: You and Merlin can study all of the swords and contraptions you want - snatch them from the dead hands of our traitorous foes! Black Knight: I will gladly take two of these laser swords to replace my broken ones. I don't suppose they come in curved varieties? Faerie Knight: Odd technology it may be, but one thing I am certain of - that amulet that Gamma Pans had, it is magic. I could feel it. Alien, murky, but distinctly mystical. Morganna: All magic away from Earth is murky. The land of Earth was hearty and strong. The void and these alien lands less so. I say we bombard these G-Kryptons and be done with it. Arthur: Bombard? Morganna: Yes, brother dear, that Jupiterian ***** was pointing out powerful energy catapults that our vessel is equipped with. She called them 'turbo cannons'. Lancelot: Pah! There is no honor in that. Justice must be meted out face to face! Bedivere: Bombardment carries less risk...but also less reward. Obliteration from orbit will destroy any technology we wish to retrieve for study. Arthur: It's decided then. We will fight alongside the X-Kryptons! Galahad: Morganna, can you enchant my sword? I don't want more broken weapons. Morganna: Enchantment is not an easy or alacritous art, simpleton. It takes time and energy to imbue an object with great magic. Mordred: Yet the Kryptons have laser swords in plentiful amounts. Bediverse: Science, not magic. If you recall from our discussion with them before the raid, they have something called 'industrial factories', which can produce objects, including weapons, in great quantities at speed. Arthur's eyes gleam at this information. Arthur: I could equip an army with these laser swords and liquid armors! Mordred: I daresay that learning this industrial science should be our top priority in this war. Lancelot: You mean other than justice, of course! Mordred: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Lancelot looks confused. Lancelot: What do pretty wenches have to do with justice? Notes TBA Category:Post Category:Pan Post